SIGN
by Moon Waltz
Summary: senyum itu telah menyelamatkannya. [untuk #SA16]


**Notes:** Dipersembahkan untuk _Stay Alive 16 Event_

* * *

 **.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 **.**

 **SIGN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa membayangkannya setiap hari. Lebih jelas dari sekadar gambar buram yang diproyeksikan dalam mimpi.

Kehangatan yang lolos –terlepas– melalui ujung-ujung jemari, bunyi detak jantung yang tiba-tiba berubah sunyi, napas yang tak sanggup menukar udara lagi; Nagisa membayangkannya setiap hari.

(Rasa sakit yang selamanya lenyap; ia membayangkannya setiap hari.)

.

.

.

.

.

Salju yang menempel di jaketnya perlahan mencair ketika ia menginjakan kaki di dalam konbini, menghilangkan keharusannya untuk menepuk-nepuk salju itu supaya terjatuh, meski pada akhirnya ia lakukan juga untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya pada situasi ini. Kakinya yang dibalut _boots_ menuntunnya melewati rak-rak makanan ringan dan dus-dus yang belum dibereskan; kemudian berbelok kanan sedikit untuk mencapai rak berisi alat tulis kantor dan perkakas-perkakas sederhana.

Ia menggapai benda metal dengan aksen berwarna-warni, menimbang-nimbangnya di telapak tangan seperti seorang ahli, kemudian memilih satu yang berwarna kuning—toh ia tidak benar-benar peduli pada warnanya, ia hanya peduli pada ketajaman yang ditawarkan benda itu—dan berjalan kembali lewat rak-rak yang ia lalui tadi.

Sebelum mencapai kasir, mata birunya memicing tidak senang ketika menemukan siapa yang akan melayaninya nanti, tetapi bukan berarti hal setidak-signifikan itu membuat niatnya terhenti. Tangannya menjangkau dua bungkus _snack_ rasa rumput laut (ia bersumpah tidak menyukai rasa itu, tapi ayolah, siapa juga yang peduli?) dan meletakkannya bersama benda pertama yang ia pilih di meja kasir yang sepi.

Nagisa merogoh kantung jaketnya, berusaha menyembunyikan telapak tangannya yang bergetar bukan karena udara dingin. Ia melihat, tetapi ia tidak ingin melihat, seperti ia mendengar tetapi ia tidak ingin mendengar, atau bergerak tetapi ingin selamanya terdiam.

Mungkin penjaga kasir itu tidak hanya memindai kode-kode bar pada benda yang ia beli, mungkin ia juga –melalui tatapannya, melalui kedua bola mata gelapnya– memindai ekspresi pada wajahnya, atau gerak-geriknya, atau apapun yang bisa ia temukan, lalu dari sana ia akan membaca benaknya, membaca hatinya, _membacanya_ , seperti membaca sebuah buku yang terbuka.

Mungkin ia telah berhasil membacanya dengan begitu mudah, ketika, Nagisa mendapati senyum kembali terlengkung di bibir itu, senyum serupa dengan yang seminggu lalu ia berikan saat Nagisa dengan mata sembab yang terlalu kentara membeli seutas tali tambang yang cukup panjang.

' _Sekarang sedang tidak musim camping, kan?'_ ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana suaranya yang tegas sekaligus lembut itu mengucap retorika yang tak terduga, seolah ia tahu isi pikirannya.

Dan ia memang tahu, ia tahu, ia tahu. Nagisa yang tidak (ingin) tahu. Tetapi ia tahu.

"Kau tidak memerlukan _cutter_ untuk membuka bungkus _snack_ ini, kan?"

Ia lagi-lagi tahu.

Dan Nagisa lagi-lagi tidak (ingin) tahu.

Maka, sama seperti satu minggu yang lalu, ia hanya terdiam. Menyodorkan uang, menjejalkan barang-barang ke dalam kantung jaketnya, menerima kembalian; ia lakukan semuanya sambil tetap terdiam.

(Mendengar 'terima kasih, silakan datang kembali' selagi membuka pintu yang menyambutnya dengan udara dingin; Nagisa tetap terdiam.)

Lalu, seolah bernasib sama dengan tali tambang yang seminggu lalu ia beli, _cutter_ kuning itu pada akhirnya teronggok begitu saja di salah satu sudut kamarnya setelah hanya berhasil menggoreskan dua garis luka ringan di pergelangan tangan (dan umpatan kasar yang tak bisa ia tahan).

Nagisa menjumput bungkus _snack_ yang terbuka kemudian melesakkan isinya cepat ke dalam mulut. Di sela-sela kunyahannya, ia gagal menahan airmatanya untuk tidak mengalir keluar.

Ah, ia benar-benar benci _snack_ rasa rumput laut ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumahnya dulu, ia biasa terbangun sebelum jam wekernya berdering. Di kota ini berbeda; di kota ini ia akan terjaga semalaman sampai pagi datang. Jam weker tak ia pasang, tak ada gunanya juga. Langkahnya terseok-seok ketika bangkit dari _futon_ lusuh menuju kamar mandi. Ia akan keluar satu jam kemudian, di mana empat puluh menitnya dihabiskan untuk menatap dinding kosong sembari membisiki diri bahwa ia bisa melalui hari ini lagi.

Sejauh ini ia bisa. Walau waktunya hingga petang tidak ia gunakan untuk menghadiri kelas-kelas yang jadwalnya ia catat di agenda dengan spidol berwarna cerah pada awal-awal kedatangannya di kota ini. Ia memilih mengikuti kemana kedua tungkainya membawa ia pergi. Kadang ke taman luas di pinggiran kota, kadang tepi sungai yang tak begitu ramai, kadang ia hanya duduk pada salah satu gerbong kereta, mengitari stasiun-stasiun dalam kota sampai ia jenuh sendiri.

Ketika senja tiba, ia akan kembali ke flat bobroknya, menunggu telepon dari ibunya datang kemudian menjawab dengan suara ceria yang terlalu dibuat-buat dan kebohongan yang sudah ia siapkan di dalam kepala.

Kalau ia lelah, pada kebohongannya, pada kota ini, atau pada kenyataan yang tak sanggup ia hadapi, ia dapati dirinya berjalan menuju konbini langganannya untuk membeli sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengakhiri segalanya (ketakutannya, rasa sakitnya, _hidupnya_ ).

Alih-alih ia malah mendapati tatapan yang menghakimi sekaligus berusaha mengerti isi hatinya; dan sindiran-sindiran halus yang menusuk namun selalu berhasil untuk menggagalkan keinginan terpendamnya; dan senyuman lembut kelewat tulus yang tanpa ia sadari selalu menjadi penyelamatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia mengenalnya sebagai pegawai konbini, terlepas di suatu jumat dini hari ia saksikan pria itu menghilang di balik pintu flat tepat di sebelah flatnya. Malam itu, ia mulai membuka jendela kamarnya tak peduli pada udara dingin yang masuk, berbaring di atas _futon_ selagi mendengarkan baik-baik suara apapun yang mungkin terdengar dari kamar di sebelahnya. Ia menunggu dalam diam, dalam dingin dan kesunyian malam, dan mendapati tawa kecil pertamanya lepas setelah sekian lama saat sayup-sayup mendengar suara berdecak tak sabar yang terlalu ia kenal.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil memejamkan mata hingga pagi datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidupnya seperti sebuah siklus emosi yang tidak berkesudahan. Suatu malam ia akan tersenyum, suatu pagi ia ingin menangis. Suatu siang ia berjanji akan menghadiri kelas-kelasnya, tetapi senja ia akan pulang setelah menyusuri kota tanpa tujuan.

Senja minggu lalu seperti itu, dan setelahnya, dan setelahnya, namun senja hari ini berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai pegawai konbini _biasa_ meski mungkin, mungkin saja, suatu hari nanti ia akan mengetahui namanya.

Tetapi ia tidak mengetahuinya karena senja itu, ia tak bertanya dan pria itu tidak memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia hanya menyapanya dan tersenyum, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika menghitung jumlah uang yang harus Nagisa bayarkan.

Ia tersenyum dan Nagisa merasa bodoh karena merasakan sedikit gelitik di hatinya untuk senyum itu, atau sapaan basa basi itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu lagi berbelanja di tempatku bekerja."

Nagisa berhenti memutar kenop pintunya dan menoleh, melihat lawan bicaranya dengan seksama. Ia jadi tahu hal-hal kecil yang selama ini luput dari penglihatannya, seperti surai hitamnya yang terlalu panjang untuk kebanyakan pria, atau wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya.

"Ya," ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana, jadi ia hanya mengafirmasi perkataannya.

" _Syukurlah._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Nagisa tidak menunggu telepon datang, ia yang menelepon duluan. Suara ibunya terdengar, tetapi ia putuskan untuk diam, mengatur hatinya supaya lebih berani dan tegar meski setelahnya isakan tetap saja keluar.

"Bu, aku tak sanggup meneruskan studiku lagi. Aku ingin berhenti."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

[ _epilogue_ ]

Nagisa berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menuju meja kasir. Ia meraih barang-barang yang diletakkan di sana sembari memindai satu persatu harganya. Lengannya berhenti, sedikit meneliti barang yang berbeda dari yang lain kemudian mengawasi gerak-gerik pembelinya ini.

Ia mendapati sesuatu yang familiar pada anak itu di dalam dirinya kemudian tersenyum padanya. Senyum lembut kelewat tulus, persis seperti senyum yang dulu menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu minum terlalu banyak pil ini untuk bisa tidur, ya."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Halo, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

Ini dibuat emang agak terburu-buru karena dipepet deadline jadi maapkan kalo pace-nya terlalu cepat /ngeles

Cerita dibuat 75% dari cerita yang pernah saya baca dan 25% dari pengalaman pribadi. Soal senyum sendiri, saya dapatkan dari novel-nya Paulo Coelho berjudul "Manuskrip dari Acra", di mana si situ, ada satu paragraf yang kira-kira mengatakan kita untuk tersenyum, selalu tersenyum bahkan pada orang asing yang kita temui di jalan, siapa tahu kita baru saja menyelamatkan orang itu dengan senyum yang kita berikan.

Semoga menginspirasi :)))


End file.
